1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to fingerprint enrollment data generating technology, and more particularly, to the fingerprint enrollment data generating technology for informing the user to move his or her finger according to the prompting information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, biometric recognition technology has developed greatly. Since security codes and access cards may easily be stolen or lost, more attention has been paid to fingerprint-recognition technology. Fingerprints are unique and never-changing, and each person has multiple fingers for identity recognition. In addition, fingerprints can be obtained easily by using fingerprint sensors. Therefore, fingerprint recognition can provide increased security and convenience, and financial security and confidential data can have better protection.
With conventional fingerprint recognition technology, the user presses his or her finger on the fingerprint sensor or swipes his or her finger over the fingerprint sensor in order to generate the fingerprint data. However, using a fingerprint sensor with a small sensing area, in order to obtain sufficient fingerprint enrollment data for recognition, the user needs to press his or her finger on the fingerprint sensor several times so as to establish the fingerprint enrollment data. In addition, when establishing the fingerprint enrollment data, the user must put his or her finger on a specific area of the fingerprint sensor. The verifying fingerprint will fail to be verified because the coverage of the fingerprint enrollment data is too small.
Therefore, when establishing the fingerprint enrollment data, how to indicate to the user how and where to move his or her finger is a subject worthy of discussion.